


Public

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [220]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge has to talk Wes out of a brawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public

“Wedge, I’m about to cause some trouble. Consider yourself warned.” Wes started to stand and Wedge grabbed his arm before he could leave the table. His jaw was set and his lips thin as he glared across the cantina at a small group of men.

Wedge caught his attention though, meeting his eyes before letting go of Wes’s arm. “I think you should reconsider that.”

Wes’s eyes narrowed, “Why? They certainly have it coming to them.”

“Yeah, I know, but we are on a mission and we don’t need to get locked up the night before we plan to commit crimes.” Wedge glanced at Tycho and nodded toward Wes, hoping his XO might continue giving better reasons.”

Tycho sighed and rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t mind causing a little trouble myself. Especially considering some of the things those obnoxious idiots have been saying, loudly saying, but even the Princess wouldn’t want us to do anything to jeopardize the mission.” He gestured for another round of drinks.

Wes sat down again, slowly. He was still tense and angry, but he looked away from the group of off-duty Imps on the other side of the room. “Alright, I’ll be good tonight.”

“No promises for after tomorrow though, right?” Wedge passed Wes a drink, “Just think of all the trouble we might be causing them if we’re successful. Way better than a simple black eye from a public brawl.”


End file.
